SSA Part 1: Amusement Park of Awesomeness
by smash35
Summary: Kirby gets free tickets to an amusement park and 14 Smashers get to join him. First fanfic so no rude comments please.
1. The Drawing

Super Smash Adventure Part 1: The Amusement Park of Awesomeness

Link woke up at the sound of the fire alarm blaring like the dying cat that Cpt. Falcon ran over last week.

"What the-" Link groaned as Zelda interrupted before he could swear.

"Link, get up. The fire's alarm is off! And how many times have I told you not to swear? Toony is right here!"

Toony, short for Toon Link, stared up at his role model with his huge, catlike eyes.

"How did you both get – never mind."

Link quickly shoved Zelda and Toony out of the room and got dressed in his usual green tunic and brown boots. "Not again," he sighed. It was always Kirby who was always trying new recipes that Link had, in the land of Hyrule, never heard of. Link grabbed the Master Sword and all his other equipment.

"Link, hurry up! Oh, and grab the fire extinguisher while you're at it!" Zelda yelled impatiently from outside the door.

"Why not wake up Mario? He can use his F.L.U.D.D.," Link replied.

"Peach went to wake him up with her frying pan!" Zelda yelled through the wall, getting tired of yelling.

"I'm so glad I have Zelda," Link muttered.

Suddenly Peach bust the door in, armed with her frying pan, tennis racket, and golf club. "What did you say?" she demanded as she pummeled Link into a wall. "My door!" Link yelled. "Ow!"

"Mario, tell Link I'm sexier than Zelda," Peach insisted.

"Yes-a, Peach-a is-a sexier-a than-a Zelda-a," Mario stepped in, with some huge bumps on his head.

Peach took off Mario's hat and said in a very sweet and innocent voice, "I guess for that you need a little smoochie."

But Mario was already halfway down the stairs.

"Humph," Peach muttered, "I must kiss you." Link quickly exited the room and down the stairs before Peach got any madder.

"What is it now?" Link asked, surveying for the fire. Instead he saw Kirby on top of the table with no blazing fire in sight.

"Poyo, poyo poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby said frantically, holding two lit matches right below the smoke alarm.

"That's it?!" Link cried furiously. He had been woken up for this?!

"Poyo," cried Kirby.

"Tickets," Zelda translated as she teleported into the room. Somehow only she, and Meta Knight, could understand his talk.

"To where?" asked Link.

"To an amusement park," Zelda answered. "Isn't it going to be great?! Kirby got us all tickets by an eating contest."

"Of course," Link muttered under his breath. "So why did he set off the fire alarm?"

"To get everyone, of course," Zelda answered.

Kirby blew out the matches and leapt down to tell everyone else who hadn't come (about 10 Smashers) about the tickets.

"Great way," Link rolled his eyes.

Kirby was happily playing with his friends, Toony, Young Link, Pichu, Ness, Lucas, Popo, and Nana when Link came by.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, POYO!" the pink puffball said enthusiastically.

"Kirby, how are you going to bring EVERYONE with just 15 tickets?" Link wondered.

"Poyo," replied Kirby.

Zelda teleported out of nowhere and said, "Master Hand's doing a drawing."

"Okay, you have GOT to stop that."

The Smashers waited impatiently at Final Destination as Master Hand slowly pulled out the tickets and slowly read the names out loud.

The fourteen smashers going with Kirby are: Link, Snake, Toon Link, Ness, Samus, Zelda, Meta Knight, Mario, Bowser-"

"Wait-a, Bowser-a?" Mario called out.

"Yes, I clearly said BOW-SER," Master Hand replied, apparently annoyed that Mario had interrupted him. "Do you have a problem?"

"Yes-a," Mario answered.

"Well, too bad," Master Hand said smugly.

Crazy Hand, floating next to Master Hand, laughed manically.

Mario cursed under his breath.

Master Hand cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, the fourteen smashers are: from Bowser, Fox, Peach, Ike, Marth, and, lastly, me!"

"You're not a Smasher," Wolf pointed out.

Master Hand ignored him. "We're going right now so go pack your lunches!"

The smashers who weren't chosen mumbled unhappily. Kirby, the one who won all the tickets, didn't congratulate the winners nor even pay attention to anyone. Instead he ate all the food for a party for the unlucky smashers that weren't chosen.

"Poyo, poyo," he cried happily as he stuffed himself.

"KIRBY!" everyone yelled.


	2. On the Bus

At the bus stop, Link and Kirby were the last ready with their lunches. Link packed a normal lunch. Kirby packed 20 hamburgers, 50 cheeseburgers, 100 watermelons, 66 tomatoes, 20 salads, 60 bars of chocolate, 2 gallons of cola, and 55 huge packs of French fires. Even worse, Kirby made Link carry all of it.

Link swore softly as he staggered underneath the weight. "Kirby, did you take everything from the pantry?!" Crazy Hand yelled from the door.

The pink Star Warrior didn't hear him. He was on the bus and happily humming a tune: Po, po, po, popo, kaabi. Poyo, po, po, po, po, kaabi. Poyo, pooo, poyo. Poyo, pooo, poyo. Pooooooyo. Kaabi po-yo.

Kirby was watching Hoshi no Kaabii Episode 49 on his portable TV. Meta Knight: Look, it's Fire Dedede! I can't make that sound cool. (Note: Meta Knight was saying a line for Dedede's anime, Dedede of the Stars, a parody of Kirby of the Stars.)

The real Meta Knight watched, sitting right next to Kirby.

"Oh yes, I remember that."

Kirby laughed as Dedede hit Kirby over and over with his hammer.

Meta Knight did an anime sweat drop. "Kirby, aren't you supposed to be angry?"

"Poyo, po, po, po, po, yo!" Kirby laughed, ignoring the older, blue Star Warrior.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link was sitting next to Zelda, behind Kirby and MK. He was so utterly bored. Zelda was talking about how she was going to buy all the other Smashers each some souvenirs and which ones were perfect. Link yawned. Across from Link, Ike was listening to his iPod and suddenly the headphone plug fell out. Earsplitting music filled the bus. "Ike, plug it back in!" Marth yelled, sitting right next to him. But of course Ike and the other Smashers didn't hear him.

"HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO THIS LOUD VOLUME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Peach screeched. Everyone heard this. Ike quickly shut it off.

"Sorry," Ike muttered hastily before Peach could beat the crap out of him. Believe me, she was probably more powerful than Tabuu when angry.

Link sighed. Typical Ike and Peach. Link took out his MP3 and listened to the Legend of Zelda (Title).

"Ooooooo, Link are you listening to the main theme of our series?! Let me listen! Unplug it," Zelda squealed.

Link reluctantly unplugged it. Luckily it was at a normal tone.

"I'm glad Link isn't like Ike," Peach said while glaring at Ike. Ike glared back at her. "Are you back-talking me?" she demanded, pulling out her trusty frying pan. "Swallow it, Kirby," Ike ordered desperately. Kirby swallowed the pan. "What did you just do?" Peach screamed. "Don't worry," Meta Knight reassured her. "He spits it out after he transforms." Kirby turned into Cook Kirby and Meta Knight's iPod touch suddenly played Checker Knights. Everyone turned to Meta Knight.

"Sorry," he said, shrugging, "it's a habit."

Toony stared out the window. "When are we there?" he moaned.

"Approximately 20.456 minutes," Ness replied. "Oops…20.455 now."

Toony shot him a glare. "I didn't mean it literally."

Link wanted to jump out the window. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"What are you doing?!" Samus shrieked and pulled out her plasma whip. Bowser whimpered. She was probably just as scary as Peach. "I didn't mean to touch you in your boobs," Bowser tried to apologize. "They were just so big I couldn't avoid it."

Fox snickered as Bowser tried to cover up his last sentence. "I mean…my claws were so big I couldn't avoid it."

"Wrong answer!" Samus barked and lashed out her glowing, orange whip. Bowser screamed in terror. Fox quickly dodged it and snickered at the sniveling Bowser. Samus turned her fierce green-blue eyes on him. "Who are you laughing at?" she demanded. Fox decided to head for safety, meaning the front of the bus.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peach was busily sobbing. "My frying pan," she cried.

"How-a come-a she isn't-a worried-a like-a that-a about-a me-a?" Mario grumbled. "I saved-a her-a pink-a butt-a tons-a of-a times-a."

"Hey, Fox," Zelda greeted the heavily panting fox. "What are you doing up here?"

"Samus," Fox gasped. "She was going to kill me."

"I believe you," Ike snorted. Ike, unfortunately being the unlucky one, had a lot of incidents with the two most dangerous women: Peach because she was always bad-tempered and Samus when she was PMSing like today.

"You can sit with me," Zelda offered.

Link felt stunned. "How about me?" he demanded.

"You can sit with Mr. Crap," Zelda replied nonchalantly.

Mr. Crap was a pile of brown, mushy stuff that the kids had found on the front seat and placed the fake glasses and mustache on him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Link exclaimed, looking at Zelda who merely shrugged. "Just trying to be nice," she said.

"So there you are Fox," Samus said grinning evilly. "Time for some: Awwww, Who's A Cute Pink Puffball Who's ABOUT TO PWN YOUR BUTT." Fox gulped, turning to look at who Samus was pointing at. It was a smiling Cook Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby chirped and cooked Samus a meal.

While Samus was eating, Kirby grinned evilly at Fox. Fox gulped again, turning rather pale. Kirby held out his pan. "This is like Peach times a million," Fox whimpered. Zelda and Link moved out of Kirby's way.

"Some friends you are!" Fox was nearly hysterical. Zelda and Link shrugged. "We just don't like being PWNED," Link explained.

Kirby rushed at Fox, yelling. Fox screamed as the pan came in contact with him. He immediately flew straight up, crashing through the white roof, screaming the whole way. Finally he flew down and crashed awkwardly on the floor.

"Poyo-Okay?" Kirby said returning to normal form.

Samus finished eating and wiped it on her arm. "That was delicious," she cooed. Kirby smiled happily as Samus strode back to the back of the bus.

"Wow," Marth and Ike gaped. "Who knew that a pink puffball could be so powerful?"

"Never underestimate Kirby," Meta Knight said out of nowhere.

"WE'RE HERE!" Master Hand boomed. He had been oblivious to everything that had occurred on the bus.


	3. The Love Tunnel and Martha

"Yay," Ness and Toony rushed out first. "I told you it was 20.456 minutes," Ness told Toony arrogantly. Toony sighed. Link was lucky he was the second one out, followed out by Zelda carrying an unconscious Fox. The smell of Mr. Crap had become overwhelming and finally Master Hand used his lightning to destroy the brown mush as well as the chair it was on. "Well we're here! The Amusement Park of Awesomeness!"

"It looks…" Ness was at a loss for words.

The Optimists:

"Amazing," Toony piped.

"Fascinating," Zelda said.

"Urg," Fox groaned.

"Fun," Peach chirped.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried happily.

"Fine-a," Mario grumbled.

"Okay…I guess," Ike sounded unsure.

"Same here," Marth sounded equally uncertain.

The Pessimists:

"What the crap?" Samus demanded.

"Boring," Snake growled from underneath his box.

"DESTRUCTION!!" Bowser roared.

"Weird name," Link muttered.

"It's cheap-looking," Meta Knight surveyed the scene with his gold eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Master Hand interrupted. "It's free!" As you can see, Master Hand is also an optimist.

Well…the amusement park wasn't exactly five stars but it wasn't one star either. Maybe a three-star one. Yeah…depends on your view.

The rides looked safe and decorated but worn somewhat. The booths weren't excellent but they were good enough. There was a normal amount of talking people. All in all it was pretty normal.

"What's the Love Tunnel Nightmare?" Toony read. It was printed in fat, pink letters except for Nightmare which was written in a dripping purple. over a tunnel with water. Boats were chained to the end. Two couples chose a bright red-and-yellow boat and they floated into the tunnel.

"A good place to make out," Peach answered.

Zelda shot her a dirty glare. "Peach!" she hissed.

"Making out?" Toony looked confused.

Ness quickly whispered the definition in his ear.

"GROSS!" Toony shrieked, causing people to look over.

"Ness…how do you know?" Link asked.

"By spending time with you guys," Ness replied simply.

"Thanks," Bowser growled.

"It isn't a compliment," Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is," Bowser argued. "I will be glad if my son knows what making out is!"

"If you have a son," Zelda realized, "who's the mother?"

Bowser looked uncomfortable. "Uh…" he cast a glance over at Peach who was flirting with a blushing Mario.

"GROSS!" Link shrieked, causing people to look over.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm becoming insane when I spend more time with you," he explained and everyone nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Peach and Mario came over, Peach smiling and Mario blushing.

"Guys, we would like to go to the Love Tunnel." Peach exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Link shouted then he relaxed as he realized something. "Oh well, you can't. A boat's only for four people."

"I know, that's when you and Zelda come in." Peach said giggling.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't know," Zelda looked uncomfortable. "It isn't very private, Link and I are just friends, and most importantly Fox is unconscious."

"What? That's the most important thing?" Link raged.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Peach giggled.

"Why would I be jealous of a talking fox in armor?!" Link cried.

"Excuse me?" Fox lifted up his head, glaring at him.

"See," Peach smiled, "Fox is alright."

Zelda shook her head. "Still no."

"Fine," Peach glared at them both.

"Really?" the two Hylians asked excitedly.

"If you want to face this!" she swung out her gleaming golf club.

"We'll go," Zelda replied quickly.

Link sighed. Why did he ever have to be dragged into this?  
"And-a besides-a, this is-a also part-a horror-a," Mario tried to cheer the green-clad Hero up.

"So I can cling on my dear Mario," Peach giggled.

"If I'm scared, I'll just turn into Sheik and PWN their butts," Zelda commented.

"Nice to know," Link muttered as he stepped in first. The boat wobbled and Link nearly fell off the boat.

Zelda chuckled and Link glared at her, sharp daggers in his blue eyes.

Zelda stepped in followed by Peach and Mario. "_Please put on your seat belts."_

A voice from the boat said with no emotion.

"_Ladies, it is your men, gentlemen, it is your woman." _

"WHAT!" Link screamed at the voice. "How in the-"

"-don't swear," Zelda interrupted.

"does seatbelts have GENDERS?!"

The boat suddenly started to move.

Zelda cling to Link as a bloody corpse and another bloody corpse arose.

"I thought you were going to change into Sheik." Link muttered

"It looks like my parents," Zelda whispered as she dug her nails deeper into his skin.

"What?" Link cringed from the pain.

"They was killed," Zelda hissed, "before the Twili invaded."

"I forgot," Link quickly apologized. Zelda was quite touchy on her family.

"At least you don't remember yours," Zelda murmured quietly.

Link flinched. "Rusl acted like my father," he snapped, his tone growing darker.

"But he wasn't," Zelda pointed out.

"Shut up," Link hissed loudly.

"No, you guys shut up," Peach whined. "Mario and I are trying to have some private time."

Both Hylians sighed at the same time. "We had to be stuck with Peach, didn't we?" Link yawned. _How long does this last? _he thought. It had already been thirty minutes and he was bored. Sure, the scenery was creepy (yeah, if you were blind) but Peach and Mario making out was creepier. Zelda was silently sleeping on the seat. Link yawned again, and again, and again, and again, and – yeah, I think you get the point (I hope). Finally, finally Link saw light.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" he shouted overjoyed. Couples in other boats and Mario and Peach stopped making out long enough to turn to look at him before resumed making out.

Zelda blinked, her blue eyes fluttering open. "Ugh," she groaned, "is it already done?"

"Almost," Link replied excitedly.

Zelda cringed at the sound of Mario and Peach busy kissing and whispering goo-goo stuff. "I will never ever do this again," Zelda promised, "even if Peach kills me."

"Me too," Link turned his head away from Mario and Peach. "I wish they were behind us. I think I'm going blind."

Finally the hole widened and Mario and Peach stopped making out. "Aww," Peach whined, "it's over already. I wanted to spend more time with my dear Mario."

"I don't," Link muttered before leaping out of the boat quickly. Doing this, caused the boat to turn over. Mario, Peach, and Zelda all fell into the murky, cold waters.

"Link-a!" Mario cried as he twisted his cap to dry it off.

"LINK!" Zelda fumed, water sliding down her long, dark brown hair.

"LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Peach shrieked, dripping wet, her hair dark blonde from the water, her $100,000 dress ruined, and her makeup all totally smudged on her face.

"Crap," Link gulped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kirby and Bowser had signed up for an eating contest and the prize was $1,000.

"You are GOING DOWN!" Bowser taunted Kirby.

"Poyo," Kirby said happily.

Suddenly a voice boomed out of the speakers.

"Fellow contestants, thank you for joining us today at the Eating Contest of Awesomeness! Today we shall pick a winner who eats the most hot dogs in 5 minutes! Are you ready? Good. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kirby, Bowser, and a few other people started gobbling up the hotdogs.

"Remember, the high score is 65 hot dogs and if you beat it you earn a bonus prize!"

"Kirby will definitely win this," MK muttered.

Kirby had already eaten 200 in the first minute. Bowser, 20.

Second minute: Kirby, 456 Bowser, 44

Third minute: Kirby, 701 Bowser, 61

Fourth minute: Kirby 900 Bowser, 78

Last minute: Kirby 1,328 Bowser, 79. (Bowser was now looking quite green in the face, which sort of matched his head/shell in the first place.)

"Looks like our winner is KIRBY!" yelled the announcer.

"Wow," Zelda marveled.

"I know," Link nodded, "Kirby eats a lot."

"No, I mean, wow, they sure have a lot of hot dogs."

Link didn't pay attention to her last sentence. He was too busy checking the bruises and cuts Peach gave him.

"And for beating the high score, he gets a special prize, a box of chocolates to give to his Valentine! Yes that's right, Valentine's Day is next week! So ladies and gentlemen: BE PREPARED!

"What's he talking about?" Meta Knight wondered, "It's June."

"Sorry, wrong card. The special prize is a ticket to a luxury cruise in the Caribbean. And yes, you get to bring six lucky friends with you."

The announcer finally stepped out of the shadows and handed Kirby the tickets.

"Poyo?" Kirby stuck one in his mouth.

"YOU DON'T EAT IT!!!!" the announcer screamed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE COST?!?!"

Kirby stared at him. Kirby's thoughts: Kirby not like bad man. Kirby destroy bad man.

Kirby ate the announcer.

"C'mon, let's go," Meta Knight hurried the rest of the Smashers out as people gaped. Kirby spat out the man. Kirby's thoughts: Man taste bad. Spit out man.

"For Kirby to hate your taste is like impossible," Link realized.

Kirby spat out the man. The announcer looked frozen before screaming. "I just got swallowed by a pink puffball!"

People stared for a long time before bursting into applause. "Nice one," a man called out. "Yeah, I thought he really was going to eat you," a woman yelled. The announcer just stared at them. "I QUIT!" he shrieked, throwing down his hat and stomping away.

"What's his problem?" everyone wondered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toony and Ness were on the Ferris wheel with Samus.

"How'd I get stuck with babysitting?" Samus muttered, glaring at the two boys at the opposite seats, both peering down and exclaiming.

"I can see Link!" Toony yelled.

"I can see Kirby!" Ness cried.

"I can see you both falling off if you keep on leaning down," Samus retorted. Toony quickly faced her. "You aren't really going to do that?" he asked, gulping. Samus's blue-green eyes had a malicious glint. "Oh, really?" she asked, pointing to Ness who was still leaning down.

"Ness," Toony cried.

Ness jerked towards Toony, narrowly missing Samus's hand. "What?" he asked, completely clueless.

Toony sighed. "Just don't lean down."

Two minutes later…

"A black-haired boy with a red cap had fallen from the Ferris wheel and landed on the circus tent," an announcer boomed. "Will the guardians please take him? We don't want you to leave without him and mostly he's driving us CRAZY!! He's [censored] annoying!"

"One word," Snake muttered.

"Samus," Fox, who had miraculously revived just as everyone had split off, shuddered. The two headed off to save Ness from the dangerous alien creature known as Samus.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, SAMUS!?!?!?!" Link shouted angrily, "THEY'RE JUST KIDS! TOONY AND NESS COULD HAVE DIED!!!!"

Bowser whispered to Fox, "I wished they would have."

Zelda smacked him.

"Shut up."

Samus was still trying to answer Link.

"Uh-h, I –"

Link and Zelda already had their offence positions raised. Link with his Master Sword and Zelda with her hand raising threateningly. She didn't show her magic since there were humans around but back at the Smash Mansion…

"Of course the lovey-dovey parents strike again," Samus muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zelda and Link snarled.

"Uh-oh," Samus squeaked. Even Samus was no match to Zelda and Link whenever someone mentioned about possible "romance" between them.

"Hey, I think I hear Samus screaming," Marth mumbled as he ate a handful of popcorn.

"You must be joking," Ike snorted, "Samus screaming? That's like the end of the world?"

"Why do you guys have blue hair?" a little girl in a pink dress asked them, her innocent eyes wide. "Amy!" the mother hushed but the girl looked at them earnestly.

"Ah,-" Ike was speechless.

"Dye accident," Marth answered quickly.

The little girl nodded. "Then-"

Ike braced himself for another question involving his appearance.

"Are you guys gay? Cause my mom is." The mother glared at Amy. "I'm not gay!" she protested. "Then Daddy is," Amy decided firmly.

Ike and Marth stared at her for a long time.

"No, _I_'m not," Ike finally replied. "But I think Marth is…"

"Hey!" Marth interrupted. "I'm not gay."

"Sure you're not, _Martha_," Ike taunted.

Marth's blue eyes flared up. "Oh, that's it!"

"Chase me, princess with a tiara," Ike said in a high-pitched voice. "Even Peach is more manlier than you."

"Excuse me?" the blonde princess asked, appearing out nowhere.

"Oh crap," Ike muttered, "now I've got 2 crazy princesses after me."

"EXCUSE ME?!?!" Marth and Peach glared at him.

"See, Marth, you even talk like Peach," Ike taunted before breaking into a run as Marth and Peach began to chase him.


	4. Bumper Cars

"Hey-a, did-a you-a guys see-a where-a Peach-a went-a?"

"She's right behind me," Marth said calmly.

"Oh look it's Martha!" Toony and Ness greeted.

"It's Marth," Marth growled through gritted teeth.

Behind him Peach dragged out a unconscious Ike. "Hi everyone," she smiled sweetly.

Everyone just gaped at Ike except for Zelda. "First Fox now Ike, man, I'm like a one-person hospital."

While Zelda was busy healing Ike, Link wanted some answers in private. For instance: "WHAT THE [censored] WERE YOU THINKING, MAKING IKE UNCONSCIOUS _IN PUBLIC_?!?! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SAMUS, EXCEPT YOU'RE…MORE DANGEROUS!!!!!!!! YOU CAN BEAT HIM UP ANYTIME AS LONG AS YOU'RE NOT IN PUBLIC! I mean, seriously, I don't want people staring at me."

Since Zelda was still treating Ike, Link had to take care of the kids.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Bumper Cars!" Toony exclaimed excitedly.

"Trivia of Awesomeness!" Ness argued.

"Bumper Cars!"

"Trivia!"

"Bumper Cars!"

"Trivia!"

"Fine," Link interrupted, "We will first do Bumper Cars then Trivia, okay?"

The two kids nodded.

"Link wait up!" a voice behind Link shouted.

Link turned around and saw Zelda running up to him.

"I thought you were treating Ike?" Link said as he brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"He's dead." Zelda looked casual.

"What? That means…Peach's going to start to pick on me!" Link wailed.

"You sure have compassion," Zelda muttered, "no, he's not dead. He's better."

"Thank Farore," Link breathed.

"I'm staying with Samus, Ike, Marth, Mario, and Peach, okay? You, Bowser, Snake, Kirby, MK, the kids, and Fox go the Bumper Cars."

"Why?" Link asked, confused.

"Marth got beat up by Samus," Zelda explained. Suddenly a deafening scream split the air. "Oops, got to hurry back."

"C'mon, Ness, Toony," Link urged the two boys as they headed towards the Bumper Cars.

"Yeah!" Bowser grinned in delight as he smashed into Snake's car. Snake glowered at him. "Do that again and I'll blow you up," he threatened. Bowser went to crash into Fox's car.

Link demonstrated how to move the car to Toony. Ness, a psychic, had already mastered the skills and was whooping loudly as he crashed into random people's cars.

"Cool costume!" a small kid cried. Bowser stiffened. "He thinks it's a costume?!" he seethed.

"Don't blow our covers," Link hissed. "After all, there's a lot of people in costumes. Besides, the rest of us has to wear human clothing." He glanced down at his green shirt and pants and grimaced.

Bowser considered it for a moment before grinning. He let out a yell and spun for Link's car. Toony screamed. Link quickly swerved around so Bowser crashed into Snake. "Uh-oh," Bowser stared up at Snake's infuriated face. "Die," he cried, pressing a button. Bowser's whole car blew up, disintegrating into tiny ashes. Bowser himself was thrown up before crashing down onto the hard, cement floor.

"Sorry, man," an employee said, oblivious of the whole explosion. "Ya can't come in without a bumper car."

Bowser swore which led him to be kicked out of the bumper car thing. Bowser watched discontentedly as Snake taunted him.

Kirby and Meta Knight were busily smashing into each others with onlookers exclaiming over Kirby's cute "costume" and Meta Knight's cool "costume".

Meta Knight finally cornered Kirby and smashed him against the wall. He tried to smash him again but Kirby moved; causing MK's car to collide with the wall.

"Poyo,po,yo,yo,yo,poyo!" Kirby laughed only to crash into Snake's car.

"DIE!" Snake growled.

Kirby's car blew up causing Kirby to land into MK's two seated bumper car.

"Why are you always so lucky?" Meta Knight asked as he swerved to avoid Snake.

"Poyo?" Kirby said with question in his voice.

Fox was trying to get the kids cornered and just smash and bump them over and over again. Of course it failed. Instead of hitting the kid's car, it hit Snake's.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Fox screamed as his car blew up causing him to land right in the path of Toony's vehicle. Toony and Link were busy arguing about the Zelda timeline. Fox swore silently.

Zelda and Peach were happening to check out the Bumper Cars. "Hey, look at Fox! He's being such a daredevil lying down on the floor with cars that's about to hit him any second now," Peach giggled.

"Let's take a ride! It looks quite fun," Zelda observed.

"Sure! I LOVEEEE driving," Peach exclaimed excitedly.

The two princesses strolled over to check over the cars. "The pink one," Peach declared, slipping in. Zelda grimaced as she sat next to Peach. "This is just like Mario Kart," Peach exclaimed as she gripped the steering wheel. Zelda buckled and a sudden jerk nearly ripped her off the seat. The princess of Hyrule glared at the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. "This is a lot different," Peach complained.

Toony stuck out his tongue at the women.

"Oh, that's it, I'm driving," Zelda switched spots with Peach. She swerved expertly and managed to swipe Link's car several times, causing them to slide away.

"You're good," Peach admired.

"Thank you," Zelda grinned as she managed to hit head-on with Link.

"You shouldn't have done that, Toony," Link gritted his teeth. "I guess I'll have to fight fire with fire."

As Link swiped Zelda's and Peach's car several times, he said,

"When I left you old man I was but a learner, now I am the Master."

Toony cracked up.

"Oh that's it!" Zelda swerved right and tried to ram Link but a little kid spun through.

"Watch it," Peach snapped.

The little kid scowled at her. "You watch it, Grandma."

"GRANDMA?" Peach raged, "he's so going to get!"

Zelda, on the other hand, was trying to collide into Link and somehow both Zelda and Link crashed into Snake's car.

"Crap," all four said at the same time, except for Toony who didn't swear.

Both cars exploded, million pieces of metal flying out. Link landed on top of a tent, Zelda landed on top of him, and then Toony landed on top of Zelda. "Ow." The muffled voice mumbled.

Peach, unfortunately, landed on Bowser.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SHELL?!" Bowser roared, smoke shooting through his nose.

"Uh-oh," Peach dashed away before Bowser could burn her to pieces.

The only Smashers left in the arena were Meta Knight and Kirby in one car and Snake, delighted because of destroying people's car, everyone was avoiding him.


	5. Roller Coaster and Hospital Stay

Ike, Marth, Samus, and Mario were busy browsing the park.

Marth had won a bright-eyed blue dolphin who he named for no apparent reason Delfino. "You're so cute," he cooed to Delfino.

"That thing's not alive," Samus remarked, glancing disapprovingly at the blue-haired prince.

Marth gasped. "Did you hear her? She insulted Delfino."

"Marth had this thing about stuffed animals," Ike explained.

Mario stifled a chuckle. "Anyways-a, hey-a, want-a go-a on-a roller-a coaster-a?"

"I hate that accent," Samus growled, still humiliated when Link and Zelda had beat her up.

"Sorry-a," Mario shrugged.

"Sure, we'll love to go on the roller coaster," Marth replied. He held up Delfino. "Right, Delfino?" he asked in a high-pitched voice. He moved Delfino up and down. "See, he agrees!" he squealed.

Ike and Samus sighed while Mario grinned. "Then-a, let's-a go!" he yelled. People turned to stare at him. "Never-a mind-a," he said quietly.

"How about The Scorpion?" Samus read the map.

"They actually _name _roller coasters?" Ike asked, skeptical.

"Yeah," Samus nodded. "C'mon."

The group headed towards a tall, red-colored roller coaster.

"I can't wait," Marth grinned. Delfino laid in his lap, his lifeless eyes staring up at the blue sky. Mario and Samus sat in the very front with Ike and Marth behind them. They lowered the red bar.

"Oof," Mario contorted his face, "I've better-a lay-a off-a Peach's-a cakes-a."

Soon the roller coaster began moving.

"Here it goes," Ike said as the roller coaster slowly began going up the hill. At the top, Marth called out, "Hey, everyone, look at-" before the roller coaster rolled down and his yell turned in a scream. The rest of the Smashers hung on tight as the roller coaster went on loops, spirals, and upside-downs. Samus screamed.

"Why the [censored] are you screaming?" Ike asked.

"I don't know. Girls do that," Samus replied.

"But you're a tomboy!" Marth screamed into the conversation.

"And you're a tomgirl screaming like _that_," Samus retorted.

Marth whimpered.

"Ike, I think you were right. He is gay." Samus whispered to Ike.

"You just noticed?" Ike asked surprised.

"Sorry, you always lie so people don't believe you. So when you're telling the truth, people don't believe you. You're just like that kid who cried 'Sheep!' and people didn't believe him since he always did that to annoy the villagers. So he got eaten by a sheep."

"I think you mean _wolf_."

"Whatever."

"Hey guys, we're entering a tunnel!" Marth interrupted.

"So-a?"

Suddenly all Ike, Mario, Samus, and Marth could see was pitch darkness.

"DELFINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marth screamed an piercing scream.

"What the [censored], Marth!" Samus yelled.

"Delfino's gone!" Marth replied worriedly, searching everywhere.

"So-a?" Mario mumbled.

"So-a, So-a, IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? Delfino's freakin gone and all you guys do is [censored]ing say so?"

"Okay I'm scared. An angry gay person is very scary," Ike said, shuddering from Marth's burst of temper.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!!! AND DELFINO IS MISSING!!!!" Marth screamed at them. Mario, Ike, and Samus shrunk away from him. "Who-a says-a you're-a not-a gay-a?" Mario said under his breath.

"It doesn't matter," Samus tried to comfort the hysterical Marth, "after all, it's just a-"

Marth burst into tears, weird considering he's on a roller coaster going 80 mph or more.

"Is there something wrong?" an employee shouted from the ground.

"Nothing," Ike shouted back. "He just lost his stuffed animal."

"When you put it that way," Marth rubbed his eyes, sniveling, "I do sound gay."

"Yes-a," Mario nodded approvingly, "you-a understand-a."

"But I miss Delfino," Marth burst into tears again.

Samus shook her head, her blonde ponytail whipping into Ike's face. "Or not."

"Ow," Ike groaned.

"Get-a over-a it-a," Mario said firmly. Marth sighed, "Maybe you're right."

The roller coaster coasted to a subtle stop.

"Wow, I didn't even realize we were on the roller coaster," Ike remarked.

"Me too," Samus agreed.

Peach wheezed and gasped. "Is he gone yet?" she whimpered.

"Peach, you only ran fifteen steps. What do you think?" Link retorted.

"He's gone?" she asked hopefully.

"COME BACK YOU [censored]!" Bowser fumed, stomping towards Peach.

"Run!" Zelda cried.

Peach stood up and started running away…in the wrong direction. She immediately smacked into Bowser's hard, yellow belly.

"Uh-oh," Link said and darted in, grabbed the back of Peach's collar and dragged her out. The three Hylians, along with a shrieking Peach, dashed along with a livid Bowser on their tails (if they had one).

"You're getting my dress dirty!" Peach screamed at the top of her lungs.

"At least you're not dead," Zelda panted as they swerved around staring people, "and you're not running, so consider yourself lucky."

Peach scowled but Toony, Zelda, and Link didn't see it because they were facing the other way.

"How many people are going to stare at us?" Toony yelled, which only led to more staring.

"They're just idiots," Link replied.

"No, they're staring at us because it's obvious we are making a big commotion,"

Ness who appeared out of nowhere pointed out.

I guess I have to use force," Link grinned as he pulled out his wind-up spider.

Toony snickered.

Zelda sighed.

Ness chuckled.

Peach screamed.

Link let the black spider go, skittering over the ground. Women started screaming and stamping unsuccessfully at the ground. Bowser peered over at what was causing it and his face turned a horrible, ghastly white. "S-s-s-spider," he stammered and let out a girlish screech. With that, he hightailed it out of there.

Toony laughed softly as the green-shelled King of Koopas vanished into the crowd.

"The great Bowser scared of a spider," he sneered.

"That's not nice," Zelda reprimanded. "A lot of people are scared of spiders. There's a phobia of it, you know."

"Yeah, Miss Know-it-all," Toony retorted.

"You've been spending too much time with Link," Zelda glowered at him.

"So what if I did..." Toony trailed off as Zelda stepped towards him murderously.

"Zelda, this isn't a good time," Peach whispered. "There's security guards coming towards us.

"Run," Ness cried in his French accent.

"Drop it," Link hissed before they got up and dashed.

"COME BACK!" the security guards yelled, standing there.

"As if we're going to!" Link yelled back. "That's kind of stupid, isn't it? Ordering us to do something we'll never do? That's pointless, idiots!"

"I've just realized something," Ness realized, "where is Master Hand?"

Master Hand laughed evilly. He shot more lightning bolts and kids clapped and cheered. More people threw money at him. He smiled (I have no clue how) and picked it up. The totals so far: $20,310. Those people were suckers. Now he could buy the new stage Temple. Everyone, especially Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf, were begging for it.

Snake laughed as he counted the earnings he found in the wallet he found. It belonged to Llib Setag (get it Bill Gates spelled backwards?). Now he could finally buy the Temple Stage he and all the other Smashers had kept begging Master Hand to buy but M.H. was a cheap pennypincher and some new gear. The money in the wallet: $459,807. Wow, with _that much money_ they could buy all the Melee Stages. Snake wandered through the crowds, wondering what stages he should buy.

"Fountain of Dreams? Nah…more like Green Greens."

"Why am I always stuck with you?" MK muttered, glaring at the oblivious pink puffball.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied cheerily.

"Is there even any point to communicating with you?" MK asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied cheerily.

"I guess not."

"Poyo!" Kirby replied cheerily.

"Stop that."

"Poyo!" Kirby replied cheerily.

"Stop replying Poyo cheerily!" MK said, frustration growing in his tones.

"Poyo!" Kirby responded happily.

MK sighed. _How am I ever going to teach him ENGLISH?!_

"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kirby hollered into Meta Knight's ear (if he has one).

"What the heck was that for?" Meta Knight asked annoyed that Kirby did that right into his ear.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied cheerfully.

Meta Knight swore like crazy, receiving many glares from parents with young children.

"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!!!!!!!!"

"SSSSSHHHHHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meta Knight screamed.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked confused.

"Shut up," Meta Knight growled.

Kirby ignored him and skipped happily around Meta Knight singing the Kirby theme song.

"Okay, now you are just doing that to annoy me," Meta Knight angrily muttered.

"Crap, they've got us," Link muttered to Zelda.

"I've noticed _Link," _Zelda replied, cringing when a security guard cuffed her.

"Well at least we don't have to spend the day at the police station," Toony and Ness taunted.

"I wish these handcuffs would be off so I can-" Zelda interrupted Link.

"So you could spend the rest of the day at the amusement park peacefully?"

"No, so I can kick the crap out of Toony and Ness."

"LINK."

"I know, I know, we shouldn't kick the crap out of them."

"Good."

"We should mail them to Antarctica where no one will listen to their annoyingness except the penguins who would eat them."

Zelda was mad. Not just any mad but fuming. No, not fuming…

"LINK!!!!!"

Zelda lunged at Link.

"Whoa, Zelda; calm down! You don't want to spend a month in prison do you?" Link smartly suggested.

"I guess you're right." Zelda's eyes gleamed with a sly glint. Link gulped. "But at the Smash Mansion…since there's no security…" Zelda's voice trailed off as she glared triumphantly at Link's horrified face. "You wouldn't dare…"

A security guard who looked like the leader had a letter the department gave him to give the word to release crime doers or not. He cleared his throat.

Peach, Zelda, Toony, Ness, and Link became quiet.

"Since we want-t all of-f you to have a good time-e," the security guard stuttered.

"Stuttering (_alalia syllabaris_), also known as stammering (_alalia literalis_ or _anarthria literalis_), is a speech disorder in which the flow of speech is disrupted by involuntary repetitions and prolongations of sounds, syllables, words or phrases, and involuntary silent pauses or blocks in which the stutterer is unable to produce sounds," Ness recited simply.

Everyone stared at him, speechless. Except for Toony.

"Wow, Ness, I didn't know you spoke Latin," Toony said, awe gleaming in his eye.

"I had to sing our main theme," Ness explained.

"Because Master Hand was so cheap our chorus ran out?" Link guessed.

"No, cause I felt like it. I memorized it in one minute," Ness explained.

The security guard no longer seemed nervous. In fact, he seemed a little bit angry. "NO TALKING!!!!!" he roared, "OR ELSE!!!!"

Everyone shrunk from him, their eyes wide. Another guard took up the reading. "You guys are free from criminal charges."

"Yes!" shouted the adults.

"No!" shouted Bowser

"F***!" shouted Toony.

"Toony, how in Farore did you know that word," Zelda asked surprisingly calm.

"I heard it from Link," Toony answered smoothly.

30 Minutes Later

"I hope Link's all right," Marth worried.

"Since when did you ever care about him?" Samus asked.

"I don't really care about him… It's because if he is badly injured Master Hand will cancel the trip."

"All you care is about a freakin trip! Link is almost dead! That means that Super Smash Bros. will be canceled… forever."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES?"

"One of the security guards found Delfino!"

Later

"Hey," Link groaned with a cast over his right leg and two arms and bandages over his head and torso. "How did you get in here?"

"Samus," Marth muffled who was covered with bandages head to toe.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Zelda's eye popped open as she saw the damage he gave Link.

"Oh my goddesses! Link I didn't mean to-"

"-it's okay Zelda."

"No it's not okay."

Zelda bent over and kissed Link on the cheek.

"I hope you get better soon, Link."

Zelda left closing the door softly.

"Lucky, Samus didn't kiss me," Marth stifled over the bandages.

"Aren't you engaged?"  
"I ditched her!

"Why?"

"For Samus you idiot!"

"Really?!"

"Please don't tell-"

"SAMUS! MARTH LIKES YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"WHAT THE [censored] was that for?!"

Link grinned at the blue-haired prince.


	6. Sorry

Sorry that you guys had to wait so long! With the school year almost over, I promise you that I will continue the story and even make a new one. Sorry again!


	7. Chapter 6 and Ending for now

"So when did you start to like Zelda?" Marth said in a hurry to change the subject. He failed.

"." Link laughed. Then he stopped and murmured,

"Marth likes Samus."

Then he laughed some more.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want." Marth muttered as he rolled his eyes. He then glanced at the bandages that covered him from head to toe; excluding his eyes and nose.

"I should have never ditched Lyn."

Link glanced at him.

"Well, you can't make up for all your mistakes."

Suddenly the door opened. A nurse came in holding Delfino.

"Is Marth in here?" She asked looking over the two bandaged swordsmen.

"That's me." Marth answered trying to raise his hand up.

The nurse handed him the stuffed animal and left.

Link gazed at the dolphin.

"When did you-"

Marth smiled, well at least that's what Link thought he did.


End file.
